spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian Unit of Nations
The Guardian Units of Nations (often abbreviated G.U.N.) is a military organization featured in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Its status within the Sonic the Hedgehog canon (aside from its Sonic X incarnation) is that of a worldwide military/emergency law enforcement organization, and its duty is to protect the world. The origin of the name probably stems from the Japanese word for 'army' which is simply 'gun' or 'guntai'. It is similarly likely the full title of the organization - G.U.N., or Guardian Units of Nations - is an acronym. Though the name is pronounced "gun" in most games they are in, the name was pronounced "G-U-N" in Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Riders Zero Gravity. History In Sonic Adventure 2, the GUN organization was introduced. As the plot is revealed, it is shown that GUN were responsible for the mistaken capture of Sonic the Hedgehog, the ending of Project Shadow, the invasion and subsequent deactivation of the Space Colony ARK and the death of its inhabitants - including Maria Robotnik. GUN's role in this game is simply to contain the threat posed by Shadow the Hedgehog and Doctor Eggman. However, they also attack Sonic and his friends (although many factors, such as GUN's mistaking of Sonic for Shadow, and Tails' attack on Prison Island, might have provoked this). This proved them to be have caused more harm than good in general although unintentional. In Rouge's first level, GUN is seen holding a turtle at gunpoint. It is unclear as to why they were doing this, and the reason was never explained, though it is likely that the instance was simply a rushed level design choice. The organization was never specifically called "GUN" by the characters, who instead referred to them as "the government" or "the military". The word "GUN" is instead just seen on G.U.N.'s technology and boxes that are spread around the game. The role of GUN in Shadow the Hedgehog's plot is to repel the invasion of Earth by the forces of the Black Arms by any means necessary - including the (presumably unwanted) assistance from Sonic and his friends. During the opening FMV sequence, it is shown that Earth is being overrun, with G.U.N.'s forces almost helpless - hence the temporary alliance. It is also strongly hinted during the game and FMV sequences that G.U.N.'s mission is the investigation (and possible destruction) of Shadow himself, depending on the player's moral choices within the game. Their attempts at doing this are caused by the commander of G.U.N. due to his personal hatred of Shadow, although in two endings he realizes Shadow isn't evil and it was simply a misunderstanding. G.U.N.'s role in Sonic Adventure 2 was also expanded in Shadow the Hedgehog, where one of the levels takes Shadow and Maria through the colony during the GUN incursion and it also shows Shadow fighting one of their weapons after they try to harm Maria. In the Huge Crisis Zone of Sonic Rush, the enemies look similar to G.U.N. Hunter and Hawk robots, and they do not release animals when defeated. It is unknown why they attacked Sonic and Blaze but perhaps Doctor Eggman and Eggman Nega took over the G.U.N. Battleships and took control of its G.U.N. robots. G.U.N. has a small role in the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game. Shadow has now become an agent of G.U.N., whom they requisition to find Rouge the Bat as she has presumably been kidnapped by Eggman. After Rouge is rescued and the Scepter of Darkness is retrieved, G.U.N. appears even less. At this point, they are occasionally contacted by Shadow and Rouge for various purposes and for town missions. They appear to help Sonic and friends find Knuckles. They are first seen helping in destroying the Egg Carrier. They appear later fighting off the Marauders and have a headquarters in Central City as well as taking patrol in Mystic Ruins. They are investigating Knuckles' disappearance and hired Team Chaotix to learn more about the Marauders. Just before Sonic and friends traveled to the Twilight Cage, they gave Rouge instructions to gather any Marauder technology for the scientists to research and possibly re-engineer. Since Sonic Generations is visiting stages from Sonic's past, City Escape is re-appearing. Many different G.U.N. robots, and also the G.U.N. truck chase scene, re-appears for both Modern and Classic perspectives. For Classic Sonic, it's just the truck in Sonic Adventure 2, but for Modern Sonic, the truck had received several upgrades such as controlable saw-blades and rocket boosters for flight. Personnel Commander: '''G.U.N.'s Commander (also known as the General) is an efficient officer, never backing down in the face of danger. In his debut, he commands his forces against the Black Arms, serving as the counterpart to Dr. Eggman, Black Doom, and Shadow the Hedgehog. He also harbors a deep hatred towards the enigmatic hedgehog. His hatred of Shadow was so great in Shadow the Hedgehog he sent G.U.N. forces after him even though the world at large considered Shadow a hero. Commander claims he saw Black Doom with Gerald Robotnik releasing Shadow. When the government came to shut down the ARK and killed Maria, he blamed Shadow for her death, as well as the deaths of all other ARK inhabitants, when, ironically, it was the G.U.N. army that killed most of them. It is unknown why he was on the ARK, but it can be assumed that he was related to one of the researchers connected to Project Shadow, since he said his family was killed along with Maria. It is unknown why he himself was evacuated instead of killed. In some storylines, he controls the Diablon robot, G.U.N.'s most powerful creation despite it being unfinished. In three of the endings of the games, he teams up with Sonic to fight Shadow. It is unknown whether he controls it personally or via remote, as both are implied through dialogue/lack thereof. Once he speaks to Shadow before Cosmic Fall, he realizes that Shadow isn't evil at all and regrets attempting to kill him. After Shadow defeats Devil Doom and destroys the Black Comet, the President states how ironic it was that people treated Gerald like he was evil, and he ended up saving them all in the end. The Commander and the President realize they were wrong about Gerald's intentions and that he was truly a good-hearted person. They decide they will help create peace for the world in honor of Gerald. In Expert Mode, it is revealed that Commander had become a grandfather one week before the events of the game. Notably, the Commander appears to suffer from heterochromia, as he has one blue and one amber/yellow eye. '''Rouge the Bat: '''Rouge the Bat has been a G.U.N. agent for a very long time, and seems to have been working for G.U.N. at least since Sonic Adventure 2 . She is one of the most valuable agents of the organization, and she is apparently highly ranked, as she often takes orders from the President himself. Her status seems to be that of a spy. She is also Topaz's partner in Sonic X . '''Shadow the Hedgehog: '''Like Rouge, Shadow the Hedgehog has become a G.U.N. agent. In Sonic the Hedgehog, he was sent on a mission to rescue Rouge from Dr. Eggman's base. It is unknown what Shadow's status or ranking is. It is also unknown if Shadow or E-123 Omega are still part of G.U.N., as the events in Sonic 06 ' (only game where they are in G.U.N.) were erased from time. '''E-123 Omega: '''Some speculate that he is a member of G.U.N. like his friends, since Rouge asked them for his location in Sonic 06, but this has yet to be confirmed. Although he does join G.U.N. in the Sonic Universe comics series. '''G.U.N. Troops G.U.N.'s forces consist of both human soldiers and a large variety of robots that are just as complicated and powerful as those of Dr. Eggman. The G.U.N. robots are powered by "Chaos Drives", power cores invented by Gerald Robotnik after researching Chaos Emeralds2. Also used for Chao raising and reappeared in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). *'G.U.N. Soldiers: '''Foot troops of G.U.N. armed with combat knives or a variety of firearms. They first appeared in a cutscene in Sonic Adventure 2, and reappeared as common enemies in Shadow the Hedgehog. They mostly wear black and blue, but they also have green, tan, black and brown camouflage clothes for jungle areas, and commonly are armed with pistols, rifles and over-shoulder explosives. '''Beetle Series' These are saucer-shaped one-eyed floating robots that appear in Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic X and Shadow the Hedgehog. They function as obstacles that block your path forward or serve as tiny attack platforms. There are several different types of beetles, which hover with a fan, but unlike the Wing that has turbines, they can't move. The Beetles in the Hedgehog also have the number "05" on them. *· Mono Beetle: A Basic unarmed Beetle that simply floats in place. *· Gun Beetle: A Beetle armed with a projectile gun. In Shadow the Hedgehog, it uses various armaments such as: Sub-Machine Gun (Heckler & Koch MP5), Semi Automatic Assault Rifle (SIG SG551) and the 4-Shot RPG (M202 FLASH). *· Rocket Beetle: A Beetle armed with 4-Shot RPG rocket launcher (M202 FLASH). Iron Jungle is the only stage to involve the Rocket Beetles. *· Bomb Beetle: A Beetle that constantly drops bombs. *· Spark Beetle: A Beetle with an electrical shield that it switches the discharge on and off. *· Spring Beetle: A Beetle with a spring on top of it. It can be destroyed using a Light Attack. · Gold Beetle: A special Beetle that can teleport in Sonic Adventure 2. If destroyed, it awards quite a lot points to the player.In Shadow the Hedgehog, These Gold Beetles can move slightly faster than the Gun Wings, and also are twice as resilient, requiring two hits from the Homing Attack to defeat instead of one. They can't teleport & aren't as gold as previous versions. *· Gun Wing: Like a G.U.N. Beetle, except it has wings that lets it move around. *· Bomb Wing: A Wing that generally flies in a circle while dropping bombs. Hunter Series Hunters are tall white humanoid robots. They have the number "02" on them. According to an eyecatcher information card from Sonic X, a Hunter is 3.5 meters tall, 2.5 meters wide, and weighs 2.5 tons. *· Gun Hunter: Hunter with some kind of projectile weapon. Some fire blue projectiles that trap enemies. *· Laser Hunter: Hunter with a powerful laser gun. In Sonic X there laser beams are green when fired. *· Shield Hunter: Hunter equipped with a large powerful shield. It can use either a gun or a laser. Can only be destroyed at their feet when they lower their shield to open fire. Rhino Series Rhinos are blocky tank-like robots. They usually attack by attempting to ram into their target. They have the number "03" on them. *· Rhino Jet: Basic Rhino. It simply rolls around, trying to hit enemies. *· Rhino Cannon: Rhino armed with a cannon. *· Rhino Spike: Rhino with dozens of spikes on top, protecting it from air attacks. *· Rhino Metal: Rhino covered in thick armor. It can be destroyed with Sonic's magic hand. *· Rhino Spring: Rhino with a jet-propelled spring on top. Hawk Series Hawks are large floating G.U.N. robots that don't really look like anything else. They appear to have two cylinder-shaped engines that they use to hover and maneuver in the air. They have the number "04" on them. *· Mono Hawk: Basic unarmed Hawk that simply hovers around. *· Gun Hawk: Hawk that fires several projectiles once it spots an enemy. *· Laser Hawk: Hawk armed with a laser gun. *· Sky Hawk:Hawks that fly around in the sky, only to swoop down to crush enemies. *· Bomb Hawk: Hawk that hovers in the air while dropping bombs. Hornet Series Hornets are flying eye-like robots with several appendages that hold bombs. When they spot an enemy, they fire the bombs toward it. They have the number "05" on them. *· Hornet-3: Hornet armed with three bombs. *· Hornet-6: Hornet armed with six bombs. *· Hornet-9: Hornet armed with nine bombs. *· Phoenix: Red Hornet-3 that moves slightly faster and has faster bombs. *· Laser Hornet: Hornet armed with three laser guns instead of bombs. Artificial Chaos series Artificial Chaos are robotic version of Chaos from Sonic Adventure that exists on the Space Colony ARK and all are prototypes of the Ultimate Life Form. See Gerald Robotnik for more information. *· P-1: A standing Artificial Chaos that fires lasers from its eyes. *· Guard Type: A standing Artificial Chaos that uses it's long arms to stab enemies. Some can retract their heads into their bodies, protecting them from damage. *· Float Type: Exactly like the Guard Type except it floats in the air as an orb of water instead of standing. All artificial Chaos in Shadow The Hedgehog are of this type. All Floating Type Artificial Chaos in Shadow the Hedgehog cannot shoot lasers. *· P-100: A floating Artificial Chaos that splits into hundreds of small Cells which attack enemies. *· Cell: A tiny cell of an Artificial Chaos. Many are created by the P-100. *'Others' *· R7: A green robot with red markings. It can only use semi-automatic rifles(SIG551). *· LZ-1: A robot very similar to R7, except it is heavily armored, camouflage-colored, and can use any weapon. Vehicles Airplanes *· Blue Eagle: Bomber jetplane that appears in several stages of Sonic Adventure 2. It drops bomb showers, and appears to be based on the Sukhoi Su-34. It appears to have feet form the gun hunter robots rather than wheels for a landing gear. *· Vulkan Fighter: A jetplane that hovers in place while firing powerful machine-guns at enemies. It is referred to by Omochao as a Vulkan Fighter, though it may be same kind of plane as the Blue Eagle. *· G.U.N. Fighter Jet: Multiple fighter jets were seen attacking Eggman's new Egg Carrier in the opening scene of Sonic Chronicles. They are mainly white with a red nose-cone and has a cockpit with tinted glass. It has a single stabilizer at the back in white, yellow and red with a large flat section at the top of it. It can fire off what appear to be laser blasts and has four missiles that are separated in twos underneath each wing. Helicopters *· G.U.N. Transport Helicopter: A large helicopter that appears in the opening sequences of the Hero Side story. It bears a striking resemblance to the Russian Mil Mi-24 Hind. The helicopter in the opening has the identification code "Sigma Alpha 2", a reference to Sonic Adventure 2. According to writing on the helicopter, it may be that the machine or it's model were named "LONGBOY622_15A" or short "LONGBOY". *· G.U.N. Assault Helicopter: Military helicopter that flies around the city stages. It can be destroyed or held onto. Ground vehicles · G.U.N. Truck: A huge trailer that chases Sonic in the City Escape stage, crushing anything in its way. It eventually crashes into a brick overpass. In Sonic Generations, the truck that chases Modern Sonic carries three large saw blades and a pair of rocket boosters. *· Military Police Vehicle: It appears in a Mission Street. *· GUN Vehicle: A basic military jeep that can be used by Shadow. *· Armored Car: A large, strong Armored Personnel Carrier. It can be used by Shadow, and is usually found behind the special doors. *· Armored Transport Vehicle: A huge van-looking vehicle seen in G.U.N. Fortress. It cannot be used, and is just a destroyable object. *· G.U.N. Motorcycle: A military motorcycle that can be found and ridden by Shadow in Lethal Highway. *· Tank: A green tank that can be seen in the cutscene where Black Doom threatens the Earth. Ships *'Aircraft Carrier': A huge aircraft carrier seen outside Prison Island. There are several, and G.U.N. keeps Blue Eagle planes on them. *'Warship': An equally huge ship sporting large cannons. Two can be seen outside the G.U.N. Fortress. Walkers F-6 series The F-6 Big Foot walkers are large bipedal walkers. They can also hover in the air. In Sonic Adventure 2 and Shadow the Hedgehog, they are manned by a G.U.N. pilot, but in Sonic X, they appear to be completely robotic or remote-controlled, somewhat weaker, and mass-produced. *· F-6 Big Foot: '''A newer version of the Big Foot coloured teal, yellow and red. It appears in Shadow the Hedgehog and usually guards later levels. They are the second strongest standard enemy belonging to G.U.N. In Shadow the Hedgehog, they carry Gatling guns which Shadow can pick up after he has defeated them. It's much stronger than the Sonic Adventure 2 variant, and takes many more homing attacks to defeat. *· '''F-6r Big Foot: The F-6r is similar to the F-6, except it is camouflage-colored and is armed with two quad missile launchers on its "shoulders". It appears in Shadow the Hedgehog as fairly uncommon enemy. It is also the strongest unit belonging to G.U.N. It never uses its Gatling gun, but fires homing missiles very quickly. After being destroyed, it drops a lock-on missile launcher. *· Spider Troops F-6t Big Foot: The F-6t is similar to the F-6r, but is teal, yellow and red instead of camouflage-colored. It attacks by flying above Sonic and firing its Gatling gun, occasionally landing to fire its missiles. It appears as one of the first bosses in Sonic Adventure 2 and its Sonic X adaption, where it was fought and destroyed by Sonic. According to Sonic X, this Big Foot is 3.4 meters tall, 4.8 meters wide, and weighs 9.2 tons. Others · Scorpion Troops B-3x Hot Shot: Nearly identical to an F-6t Big Foot, except for a particle beam cannon built into the torso. Appears only in Sonic Adventure 2 and its Sonic X adaption, where it was fought and defeated by Shadow the Hedgehog. It is very similar to the Big Foot fought by Sonic, but the main difference between the two is that Big Foot makes three overhead machine-gun passes before landing and firing missiles, while Hot Shot only passes overhead once, but is armed with a powerful laser cannon. According to Sonic X, the Hot Shot is 3.4 meters tall, 4.8 meters wide, and weighs 9.6 tons5. *· JII: GA small walker that can jump to very high heights, and has some hovering capabilities. It appeared in Shadow the Hedgehog, where Shadow can use it for himself. *· CV-4: '''A walker very similar to the JII-G, but armed with two machine gun turrets. It cannot jump nearly as high as the JII-G, but it has hovering capabilities. It appeared in Shadow the Hedgehog along with the JII-G. '''Hovering mechs *· R-1/A Flying Dog: A flying mech identical in equipment to Hot Shot, with the exception of not needing to land, completely lacking legs. It appears in Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic X, where it traps Rouge the Bat on Prison Island, but is defeated. According to Sonic X, it is 3.6 meters in both tallness and wideness, and weighs 5.4 tons6. *· Mantis Platoon HD1 Heavy Dog: Appears in Shadow the Hedgehog in one of Shadow the Hedgehog's flashbacks. The Heavy Dog is a large, disc-like machine that tries to stop Shadow and Maria Robotnik from escaping the Space Colony ARK, but it is destroyed by Shadow. The Heavy Dog is armed with several homing missile launchers all around its body, and can drop floating mines that explode after some time. Its most dangerous armament is its Particle Beam Cannon, a weapon that fires blue energy waves in all directions. Interestingly, blueprints for the Heavy Dog can be seen on the walls of the level you fight it in. Presumably, the Heavy Dog was built aboard the ARK, corresponding with what Shadow said about "weapons of of mass destruction" being built on the ARK. *· LZ-12R Blue Falcon: Also appearing in Shadow the Hedgehog, the Blue Falcon is a different version of the HD1 Heavy Dog, exchanging the bomb-launching en masse capabilities of its counterpart for enhanced speed and strength. It is assigned to guard the Eclipse Cannon from invaders. The Blue Falcon is armed with the same missile launchers and Particle Beam Cannon as the Heavy Dog, but has the ability to drop powerful bombs instead of floating mines. *· U78-X/D Diablon: The mech U78-X/D Diablon appears in Shadow the Hedgehog as one of the possible final bosses. It is a humanoid robot, fully equipped with a powerful energy shield, a jet-pack, a strong laser gun and its most powerful feature; the Antimatter Cannon, which after some necessary charging up creates an explosion of energy causing destruction within a large radius. Diablon is controlled by GUN's Commander (whether remotely or internally is unknown, as both ways are implied by dialogue/lack thereof), and is accompanied by Sonic when fought by Shadow. Its serial number and name are displayed on its wrists. It can be confronted in the GUN Fortress, Final Haunt and Black Comet stages. Many fans consider it the most powerful GUN robot there is, even though it was incomplete, speculating it may be stronger if it was completed. Others *· G.U.N. Battleship: Huge, heavily armed battleships that can be found in the skies over Earth. The "Air Fleet" stage in Shadow the Hedgehog takes place on (and inside) one of these. It bears resemblance to Dr. Eggman's Wing Fortress from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *· G.U.N. Fort: Overhauled Egg Fort 1, equipped with arsenal of missiles and lasers. *· Mobile Rocket: A rocket that is held onto, and used to travel to high areas. In Shadow the Hedgehog, it comes with a parachute for controlled descent. *· Gun Turret: A powerful gray machine gun turret. If one is destroyed, Shadow can pick up the gun part and use it. Eggman considers it a piece of junk. *· Gun Lift: A kind of Gun Turret that runs on a rail in Lost Impact. It is usually used for transport, but can reveal the hidden turret in case of emergency. Category:Allied Faction Category:Enemy Faction